Memories in the Heaven
by Edogawa 'Yukishibemura' Arthur
Summary: "We are the SHOUNEN TANTEI!" cheered Nagumo, Hiroto, Genda and Gouenji as they put on a Power Rangers pose. "We will reveal the real identity of those girls who are cross-dressing as soccer players!"/ And as for the girls, they are chasing after the boys with brooms in their hands ready to hit them with it. Suzuno could only headbang to the nearest pole seeing the silly scene.


**A/N: Aaand ... I don't know why I suddenly upload this story. It has been in my mind for about ... months ago. So, here it is only the prologue.**

**Kishibe: This was actually a very horrible story since it was written when Jan is sick, inside the car (whenever she's inside the car she always have a bad headache), bumpy roads, noisy cousin and brothers inside the car and at the same time watching anime Detective Conan in the car. Crazy, huh? A very, very, very big thanks for the Beta Reader, Yuki-senpai, aka SnowyWolff.**

**Yeah, thanks a lot, Yuki-senpai!**

**Tsurugi: This was supposed to be a sad story, but I'm not sure if this crazy girl could even do that ... so, yeah. The story plot might be a bit lame.**

**Gomenasai u_u I just got bored, and as I said in my profile that I can't update my other stories for now. All O can do is just to upload new stories in the time being, gomen ... u_u illness (and laziness) took the better of me****.**

**Yukimura: Hope you guys could enjoy this fic. It's only the prologue though, it'll be a multi-chaps fic, but it won't be too long either.**

* * *

A little albino boy with teal-coloured eyes was smiling gleefully while an adult man was combing his hair. That man was Suzuno, Suzuno Fuusuke. Compared to the boy's expression, his expression was completely different. It was an expression of sadness. Great sadness, in fact.

"Ne Papa, do Mama and Fuujiko still remembers me while in the heaven?" asked the little boy happily as Suzuno kept combing his hair while the boy stared at his reflection in the mirror in front of him.

_Deg!_ Suzuno felt his heart stop beating for a moment and he stopped combing the little boy's hair.

"When will they come back home? I really miss them. I want to see them. Do they also miss me?"

"I'm sure they'll come back home soon. Of course they miss you too. What kind of mother and sister don't want to see their son and brother after four years?" Suzuno replied with a straight face, trying to hide his guilt inside of him. "Don't worry, Fuutaro. They'll come back soon. So stop worrying, okay?"

"Okay!" replied the boy still with his happy expression, not understanding the man's feeling.

The little boy was indeed Suzuno's son, Suzuno Fuutaro. He looked a lot like Suzuno – hair style, hair colour, skin tone, eyes – the only thing that was different between the two was that Fuutaro's hair was longer. The two of them have been living together for four years now. Fuutaro had never met his mother, nor his sister (at least as far as he can remember). Well, Suzuno never really told the truth to his son, because it was really hard to talk about it for him. All he said was just that Fuutaro's mother and sister went to heaven when the boy was younger. Fuutaro had no idea what his father was saying nor did he know what a 'heaven' was, but he just considered that 'heaven' was the name of a location. He is still a kid, after all.

"Fuutaro," Suzuno called as he stood up and made to go to the kitchen, "your hair is all done. What do you want to eat for breakfast? I'll make it right away."

Fuutaro thought for a moment and then cheered, "Can I have Kayu? Jirako Onee-san said that Mama was really good in cooking Kayu. Maybe Papa could make a delicious Kayu like Mama too?"

Suzuno had just picked up a plate as he wanted to start doing the dishes, now he nearly dropped it.

It made his heart break over and over again simply by listening to his son's talk. The questions the boy asked and anything else relating to his wife (and daughter), Suzuno couldn't deal with that. Why should he be the one suffering again? It annoyed Suzuno at times that his son didn't notice how difficult it was for him, but then again Fuutaro was still a kid. How could he understand about such things already?

"Papa?"

"Ah, yeah. Of course, Mama could cook all dishes best, so I'm not sure if I could make Kayu as good as hers. So bear with me, okay, Fuutaro?"

"Un, it's okay. But Fuutaro also believe that Papa could make a delicious Miso soup!"

All Suzuno can do was just smile weakly and ruffled the beaming little boy's hair.

* * *

Fuutaro was now resting his head on his father's lap, enjoying his hair being stroked gently by the man. Suzuno decided to put him to a nap since he got some work to do. Today was Sunday, and he was supposed to have the day off. However, he got an emergency call saying that they needed him to work today in the afternoon.

Fuutaro loved most when his hair was stroked gently before he went to sleep. But after some time, Suzuno stopped. He thought that the little boy had already fallen asleep and his mind was taking him off to the past. Back to the days when he and the woman he had loved for years had spent time together. Some were happy memories when they were dating and such, but some were the awful moment when he was overwhelmed with the death of his wife and daughter.

Fuutaro, who had realized that his father had stopped stroking his hair, grabbed the man's hand again and move it with his own hand to stroke his hair again.

"Papa, I'm still awake. Stroke my hair again until I'm asleep!" exclaimed the boy, who had successfully taken Suzuno away from his dream world.

"Ah! Sorry, Fuutaro. I thought you had fallen asleep," Suzuno apologized as he put on his best fake smile and continued to stroke his son's hair again as he went into another deep thought. To be honest, Suzuno pitied his son a lot. His son had never felt the motherly love of the woman who had given birth to him.

From the corners of his eyes, Fuutaro could sense that something not right was going on with his father. What was it? What was he hiding from him? Fuutaro would really like to know the answers, but how could he do that?

After Fuutaro had fallen asleep, Suzuno carried him to his room, put him on his bed and covered him with a blanket. He rushed to the kitchen and made a quick dish for his son later on. He locked the door and went to his work. True, it was too risky to leave a four years old boy locked in a home all alone like that, but Suzuno had to do this, and his son was quite used to this too. He had no other choice. His wife wasn't there anymore to take care of his son. He just had to do his work really fast and get back home as soon as he could.

* * *

At night, when he had returned from work, Fuutaro had fallen asleep again. Well, he had been sleeping at the time Suzuno left him, but Suzuno could swear that the kid had woken up after a few hours he had left by the proof of the dish in the table being finished, the messy room with toys scattered on the floor, the TV which was now on and was showing a Power Rangers show, and Fuutaro who was sleeping soundly on the carpet in front of the TV.

"I wonder if I have always been this messy when I was a kid," Suzuno murmured to himself as he picked up Fuutaro's toys, returned them back to their places, turned off the TV before carrying Fuutaro to his bed and covering him with the blanket. "Well, at least he is asleep now."

Suzuno just sat next to his son and stared at him, his hand stroking the little boy's hair. "What a bad father I am for leaving you out for hours. Only if she was here, then…" Suzuno shook his head and kissed his son on the forehead as tears fell down from his cheeks. "Forgive me for being such a bad father, Fuutaro."

"Papa is not a bad father. Fuutaro loves Papa a lot!" Suzuno heard a silent voice. He hurried to wipe his tears and peeked a glance at his son's face, but the boy was still asleep and there was no sign that he had woken up nor said a word.

"Maybe … it was just my imagination?" Suzuno asked himself and left Fuutaro's room.

The albino man went to the dining room and sat on the seat doing nothing. It had been his habit ever since his wife had died four years ago. He would sit there until midnight for he could hardly ever sleep, examining his and his beloved woman's photos in all the photo albums he had. And he did that again right now.

Suzuno opened the small (but not too small either) cupboard that hung on the dining room's wall. There, he took out a couple of photo albums and went back to his seat. He would examine each and every picture inside multiple times with tears streaming down his face as he recalled his past memories. It may have been four years already, but Suzuno hadn't changed a bit ever since the day of his wife's death. He just couldn't get off the feeling of madness and sadness within himself. Sadness of losing the most precious person in his life, and madness because he could never understand why he should be the one suffering while other people were having fun with their families? And why did his wife and daughter die just like that? It was just – It didn't seem to be fair.

"Why – why should you leave me alone?" Suzuno cried to a photo in front of him. "Why? Why isn't life fair? Why should it be me and Fuutaro who are suffering? Why – why do you have to leave me?"

Tears kept streaming down his face as he kept repeating similar statements to the picture. The photo he was looking at at the moment was a picture of him and a beautiful young lady with blonde hair reaching to her waist and beautiful maroon-coloured eyes. Suzuno had a vanilla flavoured ice cream inn his left hand and the girl had a chocolate flavoured ice cream in her right hand, while Suzuno's right hand and the girl's left hand were making a peace sign to the camera. They had big, bright smiles on their face. It was a photo taken on one of their dates with the girl he had loved for years.

"Why … why should you leave me …?"

…

…

…

…

…

"Terumi!"

Little did he know that Fuutaro was peeking around the wall at his father without being noticed.

_Papa, what's wrong? What are you hiding from me?_The little boy asked in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Wah, gomen for the lameness in it. It would be such a mess if Yuki-senpai didn't help me by beta reading this fic. Thanks a lot, Senpai *wave hands***

**Tsurugi: Did you all find out who Suzuno-san's wife is? 0.0**

**Gomen for those Suzuno fans out there. Once again thanks to Yuki-senpai who had remind me that Suzuno was too OOC if she hadn't change it.**

**Kishibe: Next chapter will be the time where Suzuno-san was before he dated his late wife. And if you guys wonder about the summary, well ... it's ... it's about the next chapter where all the craziness that led Suzuno-san and his wife together happened**

**Yukimura: That wasn't so sad, was it?**

**Uh, yeah, I guess. Hopefully it'll be at the later chapters. And ... xcjvbnjntvvbxn2urnout2x I don't know what else to say. Sorry for all the randomness, crappiness and lameness in this fic *hides behind a sofa in embarrassment***

**Tsurugi: Can you guys guess who is "Jirako Onee-san" Fuutaro mentioned? This fic contains some other gender-bends, so you guys got the clues who might it be, right?**

**Taiyou: Next chapter, Nagumo-san and the others will appear as ... okay, I don't want to say spoilers. Just ... please leave a review, onegaisimasu~? And flame too if you want. Jantai-kun is always open for flames! ;)**


End file.
